And the best laid plans…
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: (AU-ish) Ryousuke, who had never fallen in love, pursues the clueless Takumi. Will a genius and the not-so-sharp boy ever come to a heart-felt understanding? (Note: Shounen-ai)
1. Part 1 - meet the parent

**Fandom: Initial D  
Title: once you've learned to fly.  
Pairing: Ryousuke + Takumi  
Rating: pg  
Description: (AU-ish) Ryousuke, who had never fallen in love, pursues the clueless Takumi. Will a genius and the not-so-sharp boy ever come to a heart-felt understanding?**

**Disclaimer: This is a romantic comedy brought to you by Yui even though she doesn't own Initial D.**

**And the best laid plans…  
By miyamoto yui**

**Part 1 - meet the parent.**

There was something to be said about being charismatic. When one planned well, things should have gone according to plan. If not, then the alternatives should have been more than sufficient. However, there are some uncommon factors that you don't anticipate and they come to mind much later than wanted or expected.

And when Keisuke told me about the ghost in Akina, I wanted to laugh. I then saw the young man that stepped out of the car. When it was my turn to battle against him, he told me that he had no special tricks.

He was interesting because he was so humble. Of course, there was that naughty part of me that instantly thought, "Oh, I can show you the details of yourself that you didn't know. My brother knew…more or less."  
And so, I smirked smugly, but it wasn't out of confidence.

Other types of simulations came to mind…ahem.

Now, as I wore my sweater tightly wrapped around my shoulders, I took a deep breathe. I looked up at the shop sign in front of me. I pushed my index and middle fingers onto my forehead while closing my eyes for a brief second. "All I have to do is go in there and ask for tofu. Then, I'll inquire about Fujiwara-kun's whereabouts."

Once again, I opened my eyes and took off my fingers from my forehead while pulling down my sunglasses to hang them on my shirt. I took another deep breath and went inside the shop.

I had never been to this type of place before, but if I was going to study Fujiwara outside of Project D, I might as well have started from the heart of his existence: home life.

Briefly, I glanced at everything around me. It was a small shop, but it was cozy, despite the fact that I was a bit cold. Whatever it may have been, I felt comfortable, but also out of place in the whole scene.

What kind of things have I implanted into the young Fujiwara-

"Can I help you?"

Ah, so this was Fujiwara Bunta-san. The god of Akina.

Caught off-guard, my eyes went for the first thing I read in front of me. "Fried tofu?"

He just nodded his head as he began to prepare it for me. I watched him carefully. He was an ordinary guy, but meticulous. I could tell where Fujiwara got most of his characteristics from.

"My name is Takahashi Ryousuke," I began to explain. "I am a member of the street racing team your son is a part of."

Why was I so damn polite? Sometimes I hated myself for it.

"Ah," he answered while putting it in a bag for me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to ask you if you knew where he was right now. I forgot to tell him something important. And you know how much he hates cell phones."

Thank kami-sama for my smooth talking because I was a bad liar. ^^;;; You could tell when I avoid a person's eyes. I was staring at the dried tofu he was handing over to me. I took it with my right hand.

"Dunno really. Either he's visiting his friends at the gas station they work at or practicing."  
"Thank you very much, Sir," I said while bowing my head and lifting up the fried tofu a bit.

As I was about to turn around, he said, "Wait. I have a question for you."  
"Yes?"

He gave me a curious expression as if he remembered something. Then, he said, "Aren't you the one who sent him the roses for your challenge?"

Without trying to be embarrassed, I confidently nodded my head while answering affirmatively. "Yes, it was me."  
"Ah…now I know." He cleared his throat.  
"Sir?" I stood there puzzled.

Fujiwara Bunta was just as mysterious as his son. I couldn't read him. Well, Takumi just didn't get some stuff even when I told him outright. -;;

Turning his back to me, he kept calm. "He kept that for a long time. Long after your match."

I held onto the tofu firmly that it made a shh shh sound at my fist crunching.

Then, he faced me once more. With a smirk, he finally said, "Good luck."  
I blinked at him.

Was that supposed to encourage me? But why was he smiling at me as if he were mocking me? Besides, he should have been out of his mind if he was supporting my pursuit of his son. But, then again, he was the awesome, yet crazy original driver of the Eight-Six. I had yet to make a clear impression of him, so I couldn't make a judgment call over his comment.

I already knew how dumb Takumi could be at certain times. And his instincts would take over to make up what his head couldn't process at a particular moment.

With that, he went into the back while I pushed the door to leave the shop.

As I walked out, I looked from side to side. Then, when I saw the coast was clear, I let out a sigh of relief. If he found me here-

Shit. And I couldn't hide behind my car.

I heard his engine as he pulled up in front of me.  
"Aniki!"

In my head, a chibi of myself hung his head in defeat. "All I wanted was to stalk-er, see Fujiwara!"

"And how are you, Kei?" I laughed as I looked at the brat. "Didn't I just talk to you back at the house?"  
"I forgot to ask you something, Aniki!" He pouted at me and blinked his eyes puppy-dog style. "You sound like you don't want to see me."

"No, of course not. Hahaha…"

"But why are you all the way here at his tofu shop? Your favorite tofu's at that restaurant just at the base of Mt. Akagi."

Because I wanted to see him, you idiot. Please don't figure that out.

"I just felt like going somewhere else once in a while."  
"You're here to see him." He eyed me as he crossed his arms. "And if it was Project D related, you'd have told me."

Why was he so smart when I didn't want him to be?

"Yes, but it had something to do with modifications according to the simulations, specifically to the Eight-Six."  
"Oh." He had question marks in his eyes.

He…didn't get it. Good.  
His limited vocabulary sometimes held advantages for me in the most unusual of circumstances.

"So, did you find out where he is right now? I'd like to talk to him too."  
I sighed as I nodded. "I think he's at the gas station. I'll meet you there."  
He lifted his hand. "Okay!"  
And, he was off.

While talking to Keisuke, I calculated it in my head. The probability was that he was on top of Mt. Akina. And so I went into my car and sped off.

"I'm sorry, Keisuke."

For a little brother, he sure was clingy. Not that I wasn't possessive of him either.

But when I got to Mt. Akina, the wind blew. I hit my head on the steering wheel. Beeeeeeeppppp~~~!

"I should have known that simulations don't work on Fujiwara…" I winced.

**+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

Meanwhile, at the gas station…

"Oh, Ryousuke-san wanted to see me?" Takumi asked while pointing at himself.  
Keisuke nodded while leaning on one side of his FD. "I wonder what happened. He said he was going to come right after me."

Takumi shrugged his shoulders as Itsuki and Iketani attended to customers.

"I hope it wasn't anything important," Takumi mumbled quietly.  
"Naw, he would have told me."  
"I guess you're right."  
"So, as I was saying…" Keisuke boldly took a hold of Takumi's arm. "…want to play racing games at the arcade?"

Takumi gave him a blank look.  
Each Takahashi brother was beyond him. He couldn't understand either of them, but there was one characteristic which was exactly the same: Competitive!

"Not now. I'm going to work after this."  
"Let's hang out after your job then." Keisuke flashed him a smile. "I won't accept no as an answer. You know that."

"Oh, yeah. They were both stubborn too," thought Takumi.

"Fine, fine."  
"I'll meet you at the same place!" Keisuke let go of his arm and got into his car. He wondered where his brother was, but he soon said goodbye and left.

**+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+**

Not knowing what to do with myself, I sat in my car doing simulations of races while writing parts of each of my research papers. I took a deep breath as evening came.

I was still waiting for him.

"Maybe I'm stupid." I smiled to myself while clicking away on my laptop.

I then opened a special folder and clicked on a particular file. I watched it for a while as the wind began to blow and the stars appeared in the sky.

It was a picture of Fujiwara sitting against one door of the Eight-Six. He covered some of the Fujiwara Tofu sticker as he sat on the parking lot with his eyes closed. That was a clear day on Lake Akina and he was peacefully holding his hands with his elbows leaning on his bent knees.

Impulsively, I touched my fingers on my immaculately clean screen.

**Tsuzuku…/To be continued…**

**-  
Author's note: **I don't know where this is going, but I really want to write it.

January 8, 2005, 1:14 AM


	2. Part 2 - in the dark

**Fandom: Initial D  
Title: once you've learned to fly.  
Pairing: Ryousuke + Takumi  
Rating: pg  
Description: (AU-ish) Ryousuke, who had never fallen in love, pursues the clueless Takumi. Will a genius and the not-so-sharp boy ever come to a heart-felt understanding?**

**Disclaimer - Initial D doesn****'****t belong to Yui.**

**And the best laid plans…  
By miyamoto yui  
**

**Part 2 - In the dark.**

Even though I knew I had a million other things to do and this was one of my "free days" (not to mention not having to go to do rounds at the hospital), I stayed in search of Fujiwara-kun. I didn't know what he did to me or when, but I thought of him obsessively.

In the end, even though I knew that I could have blocked the road around 4am when he did his tofu run, I had to go back home and admit defeat. I pressed on the gas and left in a disappointed hurry.

I laughed to myself at my mini fiasco. What did I really expect from this little selfish move which should have never been executed in the first place?  
I ran my fingers through my hair. "Ryousuke. Make this your last stupid run."

As I was going home, it began to rain. At first, it started to sprinkle, but by the time I made it to my house, it was pouring. I walked into my home to be sleepily greeted by Tsugumi.

She waved at me while covering his hand as she yawned. "Good, I can go to sleep now."  
I smiled as I patted her head. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy, you know."  
She stood in front of me and tapped my chest gently. "I know you can, but sometimes, there's a difference in what you know and what you do. Please go to sleep early today, okay?"  
I nodded my head as she turned around to go to her room. "Good night."

As I went into the living room to sit down for a bit, there was Keisuke and Fujiwara sitting on the couch.  
Usually, I would have gone straight to my room, but I felt like I wanted to spend some time with the brat to ask him what I had been pondering up at Mt. Akina.

Having seen Fujiwara there next to him, I gulped.

Maybe this was a blessing after all?

They were looking at a magazine spread out on the coffee table. When I came in, they both looked up. Keisuke happily greeted me with a lift of his hand as Fujiwara nodded his head shyly to acknowledge my presence.

"So, what are you two doing?"  
"I was just showing him some of the engine stuff you were showing me yesterday."

Then, Keisuke leaned back on the couch and spread his arms. He almost looked like he was putting his arm on Fujiwara.

Why do I suddenly feel incredibly irritated?

He yawned without covering his mouth and I closed my eyes slightly in dismay.

Keisuke may have been popular with the girls, but he had much to learn about etiquette. How we are related sometimes surprises even myself.

He got up and said, "I'm going to bed, but I told Takumi-san he could sleep here until he needs to do his tofu run."  
I nodded my head calmly.

"Good night," we both said as I sat on the other end of the medium-sized couch.

I looked at Fujiwara, who was holding onto the magazine, but looking at me. "I heard that you wanted to talk to me. I know I could have waited, but your brother insisted that it was important."

I didn't know whether I could have kissed or killed my brother right then and there…

But Fujiwara's innocent gaze at me really had me going. I looked at him straight in the eye as I answered, "Thanks for coming then."

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I began to explain about what I had planned while I was on Mt. Akina (of course, the technical stuff and not the emotional parts), but I was frozen in place. I didn't want to move at all. At the same time, I felt like I was too far from him as he watched me while slowly nodding his head at what I said.

Then, he pointed at some things in Keisuke's magazine. Without thinking twice, he got up and sat a bit closer to me to give me a better view. We had different perceptions on that concept.

Let's just say I was more engaged at watching his face, trying to see whatever was below his collar, and listening to his usually inaudible voice. He tried to ask me questions that he had about his car while I tried to answer some of them as best as I could.

After some time, at one point, he was completely quiet. I got worried. This could have been like Keisuke's "you could have told me a million times, but it will still take me a while to get it" silence.

"Do you understand?" I looked up from the magazine and into his profile.

I looked at him to find his body falling towards mine. I really didn't move this time as I waited for his head to touch my shoulder.

"Fujiwara-kun?" I peered at him and he didn't budge at all.

I didn't want to disturb him, but I really had to go to sleep too. But I continued to watch his tranquil face as he slept on me.

I don't think I ever got this close to him before. All the other times I ever talked to him ever since he joined Project D, we were in front of people. We were out on the roads always talking about anything related to the game. Here and now, we were talking about what we loved, but it was different. It was kind of nice.

Was this what it felt to do something besides "work"? To be able to talk to someone who had nothing to do with any of my responsibilities?

I loved studying and I loved street racing. However, they were so ingrained into my life that I began to suffocate. Was there anything that would offer me sanctuary?

Even though I know I shouldn't have, I couldn't help myself. Desperately, I wanted to touch him, even if he was sleeping.

I found myself moving my arm wrapping around his back. I placed my left hand on one side of his small waist. I pulled his face closer to me with my right hand on his warm, left cheek.

At that moment, I heard Keisuke's footsteps. I immediately tensed up. If he saw me right now… I had to think of an excuse!

Without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Gotta turn off the light or Mom and Dad will yell at me again for wasting electricity."

Click. And off went the lights.

I sighed in relief. Well, kind of.

I was stuck in the darkness all over again, but with the person I most wanted to reach. Except, I didn't know what to say. Rather, I didn't know how to.

Before I knew it, my lips touched the hair on the top of his head.

Maybe I couldn't show you during the day and with your eyes open, but for now, this would suffice. Like the hidden files within my laptop, I allowed the darkness to hold some of my deepest secrets for me.

**Owari. / The End.**

**Author****'****s note:** I make it a point to develop more of Ryousuke's character. I want to reveal a sweeter side to him.

January 11, 2005, 2:17 AM


End file.
